Dev Plan 2016
This is the first development plan, but is more of a coming attractions than a plan of attack. Project School Pop With 0.07 released to Patrons, I will begin building out characters to populate the school. After 1 or 2 characters are released, I should have all of the functions of a student coded, and then it will just be a matter of writing dialogue and rendering images for the rest of the characters. There are however a few systems that need to be put into place before I can finish the school. Combat Just like the Rags version for the game, you will be able to work at the school eventually, and some students just need a good ass whuppin. The Logistics Division A government oversight organization, that helps find jobs for blue collar hero's. A temporary version of this location would be needed in order to get a Job at the School. The Initiative A government sponsored training program and police force, that is meant to regulate the availability and responsible use of superpowers. If you have a Syrix injection and don't have a Hero License, you're under their jurisdiction. A temporary version of this location would be needed in order to raise in rank as an Initiate trainee. Rank will eventually be required in order to buy new powers beyond your starting Enhanced Senses. Suspicion & Demerits If you do naughty things some people may report you to the Initiative and you'll receive a demerit. If enough demerits are accrued, you may fall under investigation. You don't want to be under investigation. That can lead to a Game Over. Influence There is global influence, and local influence. Global influence is shown on your main screen. It represents your popularity, as well as how feared or respected you are. Local influence is the same as global only it's specific to the location, or organization. Example Local Influences would be Night City High, The Initiative, Logistics Division.... Uses of influence can vary, but an example of one would be: For 500 global influence you could remove the dress code at school. You make a suggestion to the school PTA, and the clout behind your name carries the vote in favor. Alternatively for just 100 Night City High influence, you could make the same request. Gobal influence is easier to get and can be used for almost everything, it's not as potent as Local influence. Influence will be needed raise in Rank with the Initiative, which is needed in order to buy new powers. School Grades A requirement of the Initiative is for you maintain a passing grade. This doesn't mean you have to go to school every day, but you do need to pass the tests. Having high grades is also a good way to generate a little bit of local influence. These are all the functions I plan on implementing during Project School Pop. I'll be holding a high level vote next week to determine what order I'll be putting these in the game. All $10+ Patrons will be allowed to vote. Category:DevPlan Category:Version